


"Virgin" Sacrifice

by lunaraindrop



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flower Crowns, M/M, Pagan Festivals, Play on words, Romantic Fluff, Season 1, Seasonal Allergies, Spring, Virgin Sacrifice, but not really, no death of any kind, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaraindrop/pseuds/lunaraindrop
Summary: Anon Prompt Request:"I don't know why your prompt request has me thinking about el giving q some flowers he picked and they set off some gentle allergies but he's not willing to give them up because they're His Flowers"Brakebills does a Springtime pagan ritual party every year. Each discipline house had a hand in it. Despite not being a virgin, Quentin has been chosen as a "virgin sacrifice". Eliot makes him a flower crown.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	"Virgin" Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Taking prompts! Head over to lunaraindrop on Tumblr. My ask box is open. ;)
> 
> Also, any guesses what flowers were used in this? I am a big fan of The Language of Flowers. Why did Eliot pick the flowers he did for his and Q's crowns?

* * *

In all of this life, Quentin had never had seasonal allergies. While his classmates would get the sniffles in the Spring, his nose would be clear and dry.

So, what the hell was wrong with his nose now?!

Even though Brakebills’ campus was always in perpetual Summer, there was apparently this Springtime pagan ritual party they put on every year. Each discipline house had a hand in it, and you better *believe* Eliot and Margo were making the Physical Kids contribution extra special. And full of Springtime debauchery.

Which explained why he was dressed in a toga, wearing a flower crown of white flowers. Well, that and, to his extreme annoyance, he was a “virgin sacrifice”.

He wasn’t even a virgin! But Margo just hummed in amusement and ignored him.

So…why was he allowing himself to go commando in a ridiculously soft bed sheet and not throwing the offensive flower crown in the trash?

Because these were *Eliot’s* Egyptian cotton sheets. Eliot painstakingly *made* this flower crown for him.

Eliot made him a flower crown. He arranged it in his hair.

Eliot gave him flowers.

Yeah, like fuck he was taking any of this off. Even if they flowers made his nose itch.

“So, what do I have to do as a ‘virgin sacrifice’, Eliot? Nobody’s actually going to try and kill me, right?”

Eliot serenely smiled at him and filled his cup with red wine.

“Oh no no, Q. You misunderstood.”

“Uh, how? I know my pagan history.”

“The virgin as a person isn’t sacrificed. The virginity itself is the sacrifice.”

Quentin sputtered, eyes widening.

“Wait, so that means-”

Eliot gave him a self-satisfaction smirk. “That you get plowed thoroughly tonight by whomever you choose? Mmm, yes.”

Eliot, wearing a flower crown of his own, his flowers larger and purple, leaned forward inquisitively.

“Have anyone in mind to sacrifice that virginity to?”

Quentin, being brave, gulped down the rest of his glass. Then he awkwardly yet somehow suggestively tugged on his toga.

“Well, we do need to return these to your bed. You screw me there and that’s two birds with one stone?”

Eliot, looking quite surprised yet very into that leaned in closer for a kiss.

“Oh, I am *very* into that idea. Let’s go do that. Now.”

Just before their lips met, to Q’s horror, he sneezed.

“Goddammit!”

Eliot used the corner of the toga/sheet and wiped his face.

“Yeah…ditch the flowers first.”

* * *


End file.
